Uru Hela
Uru Hela was originally from Korel. She was a heavy in the 9th company, 8th Legion of the Malaz 14th Army in Sergeant Mosel's squad. Fiddler thought she and her fellow heavies were "mean-looking one and all". She particularly did not like to lie. In House of Chains Uru Hela's squad was part of Adjunct Tavore Paran's punitive expedition against the Army of the Apocalypse. On the road from Aren to Raraku, the heavies had no chance to wet their swords, but Fiddler was impressed with their discipline nonetheless.House of Chains, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.711 In The Bonehunters After the Battle of Raraku, Leoman led the Army of the Apocalypse westward to Y'Ghatan and the 14th Army followed. Once the 14th Army reached the city's outskirts, Mosel and his squad decided to take revenge on the wagon whose dust they had eaten over many long miles. They bound and gagged the wagoner and the load crew in the long grass before proceeding to pry the wagon apart. Under Mosel's watchful eye, Flashwit and Mayfly pried the nails, studs, and fittings from the wagon's boards while Uru Hela and Taffo struggled with an axle.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.240-241 Earlier, Uru Hela had been with Flashwit when Flashwit told Smiles she had seen Bredd carry a dead horse into his squad's camp to roast it for meals.The Bonehunters, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.139 Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry. Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under attack from swordsmen on the ground and archers in the buildings above them. Mosel's squad of heavies waded into the swordsmen just as Fiddler launched a cusser from his Crossbow into the windows of the building above them. The resulting explosion killed Harbyn and Taffo, leaving only Uru Hela, Mayfly, and Flashwit. An angry Mosel descended on Fiddler before the continued fighting pulled him and his squad away.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. At some point, Mosel was killedThe Bonehunters, Chapter 13, US SFBC p.525 and his three heavies joined a mixed group of survivors from Cord's, Fiddler's, and Borduke's squads. They fled the flames while Uru Hela, Mayfly, Flashwit, and Shortnose — armed only with knives and fists — defended the group against a score of fanatics. Uru Hela took a spear to her left shoulder and was tended by Cord and Tulip.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.295-296/318-319 Uru Hela was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by tunneling their way out from under the city. They spent three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark led by Bottle and his rat.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.447 During the short time of the 14th in Malaz City, she was injured by a spear transfixing her torso.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1111 In Reaper's Gale Uru Hela was reassigned to Gesler and Stormy's squad.Reaper's Gale, Dramatis Personae, BCA edition p.xv She was killed during the Malazan invasion of Lether by a Kenryll'ah demon prince that had taken up residence in an isolated farmhouse. The demon prince just wanted to be left alone and it was a tragic accident. Notes and references Category:Bonehunters Category:Females Category:Korelri Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Heavies